Блог участника:Aenn/Итоги «Викиквеста» 4
справа|130пкс Четвёртый «Викиквест» отгремел. Несмотря на то что в конкурсе приняло участие аж 10 человек, лишь двое из них сумели пройти хотя бы 3 дня. С одной стороны, приятно, что наши задания сломали мозг абсолютно всем, но с другой, мы всё-таки были бы рады более высокой результативности. Постарайтесь, пожалуйста, в следующий раз ;) Результаты Итоговая таблица: ;День 2 ;День 3 ;День 4 ;День 5 Ни одного прохождения. |} справа|130пкс Лавры победителя достаются ветерану «Викиквеста» Dmitry’юVart’у, который, набрав 40 очков, установил сразу два исторических достижения: первым выиграл дважды и первым защитил титул. (27) и (23) старались изо всех сил, но оказались менее сообразительными. В любом случае — молодцы! Ответы Итоговую таблицу все уже, в принципе, видели, так что не будем разглагольствовать и перейдём к самой интригующей части — прохождению с правильными цепочками рассуждений. ;День 1 (Ссылка на блог) # Блог предлагает взглянуть на верхнюю часть страницы в скине Oasis. В локальном навигационном меню и логотипе ничего нет, а вот в заголовке меню появился подозрительный хештег #Тема:57103. Посмотрим. # Тема:57103, по сути, не существует: её страница пуста, но подписана как находящаяся на стене обсуждения участника Вандализм. По иронии судьбы ссылка на стену перенаправляет на статью «Эмпти». # Хотя в статье явно не зашифровано никаких специальных подсказок, в ней есть много различных ссылок. Которая из них необходима, неясно, поэтому пробуем все, — вскоре обнаруживается, что на стене обсуждения Эмпти в глобальном профайле появилась надпись «Ты на верном пути! Ищи здесь!» Идём туда. # Верхнее сообщение оказывается недавно закрыто администратором с пояснением «Смотри стены!», значит, новый элемент квеста следует искать на стенах отписавшихся у Эмпти. Тщательно изучив все, мы выходим на стену Majort’а, где обращаем внимание на ещё один пост, публикация ответов к которому почему-то запрещена: вместо причины на сей раз указана ссылка http://ru.aenn-test.wikia.com/wiki/Цитадель3. Открываем её. # Картинка-охранник, вылезающая за текстовое пространство, говорит, что в открытой статье ничего нет, и призывает посетить заглавную. Из-за того, что заголовок локального навигационного меню заполнен пустым символом юникода, перейти на заглавную по прямой ссылке не удаётся, однако её название легко вычисляются любым другим способом, например путём подстановки , просмотра вклада основателя или глобального бота. # На заглавной слово «Вики Сообщества» неожиданно кликабельно: при нажатии нас перебрасывает на орфоэпическую викторину в сервисе Apester. # На викторине нужно расставить правильные ударения в активно используемых на вики словах — это не так просто, но права на ошибку и перепрохождение никто не отменял. При хорошем соотношении правильных и неправильных ответов выдаётся код со ссылкой http://prnt.sc/gdpz6m. # По ссылке профайл Kopcap’а94, где замазан и помечен цифрой 1 один из его глобальных статусов, — VSTF. Квест1.png|Подозрительная тема в заголовке меню Квест2.png|Тема на стене участника Вандализм Квест3.png|Стена Эмпти Квест4.png|Подсказка на стене Majort’а Квест6.png|Заглавная тестовой вики Квест5.png|Статья Цитадель3 на тестовой вики Квест7.png|Начало викторины Квест8.png|Один из вопросов викторины Квест9.png|Прохождение викторины Квест19.png|Ответ 1 Правильный ответ: VSTF ;День 2 (Ссылка на блог) # Речь идёт об одной из серии мультфильма My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Отправляемся на Дружба — это Чудо Вики за справкой и выясняем, что описываемая серия называется «Возвращение гармонии, часть 1», а среди прочих персонажей в её сюжете фигурирует драконикус по имени Дискорд. # Это отсылка: нам требуется Discord-сервер Викии Вики. Запрятать что-либо в нём можно только в одном месте — в описаниях каналов: пять из них пусты, зато в #associated закрался предательский шифр ROT-1 — «Пвтфзеёойа гйлй рсп руйч. Лбл й об рспщмпн лгётуё, лтубуй». Некоторые умеют переводить такое на русский вручную, однако мы воспользуемся интернет-дешифратором: получается «Обсуждения вики про птиц. Как и на прошлом квесте, кстати». (Многие прокололись на том, что заголовок был виден не полностью: нужно было кликнуть по нему, чтобы дочитать на первый взгляд обычную фразу про общение о контенте сайта.) # В правилах обсуждений Angry Birds Wiki (а подразумевается явно она) транслитом написано следующее: Sovet na budu??t??eje (Vikikvest): samoje glavnoje - voprosi, v kotorih sprjatani 6 elementov ssilki. Naidi eti elementi i sostav jedinuju ssilku. No eto potom, poka ne vremja. Ниже прилагается ссылка на http://vikikvest.referata.com/. # По ссылке википроект на стороннем хостинге. Предложение зарегистрироваться лишь обман: из создания аккаунта мы не извлечём никакой пользы; подсказка же спрятана — где бы вы думали? — в футере: фраза «Содержимое доступно по лицензии Creative Commons CC-BY-SA 3 license (если не указано иное)» переносит вовсе не на сайт лицензии, а на игры ClassTools, где можно сыграть в Pacman, Manic Miner, Asteroids, Pong или Wordshoot. # Пришло время вспомнить о совете из обсуждений. Какую бы игру мы ни выбрали, по её ходу будут отображаться вопросы о служебных страницах, среди ответов на которые попадаются цифры и элементы ссылок. Собрав все и соединив в правильном порядке, мы получаем http://tinyurl.com/876954333. # В качестве ответа 2 в выхлопотанном нами документе указаны координаты 42°03′04″N 26°03′04″E: как показывают карты Google, принадлежат они болгарскому селу Помоштник. Квест10.png|#associated Квест11.png|Обсуждения Angry Birds Wiki Квест12.png|Вики на Referat’е Квест13.png|Спрятанная ссылка Квест14.png|ClassTools квест15.png|Вопрос Квест16.png|Pacman Квест17.png|Вопрос с ответами-элементами ссылки Квест18.png|Ответ 2 Правильный ответ: Помощник ;День 3 (Ссылка на блог) # В центре внимания герой социалистического труда Пётр Яковлевич Усов. Читая его биографию в Википедии, узнаём, что он был горнорабочим-откатчиком. Напрашивается логичный вывод: следует посмотреть откатчиков Викии Вики, в частности статьи о них и их профайлы. # В списке Служебная:Listusers/rollback появилось новое лицо — участник Тони Теренс Хэл Ред, в глобальном профайле у которого ссылка на страницу во «ВКонтакте». # Под одним из постов на его странице висит комментарий с текстом «−· ·− ·−−− −·· ·· − ·− −− −−·· −· ·− −·− −−− −− −−− −−· −−− ··− −−−· ·− ··· − −· ·· −·− ·− ······ http://tanki.starladder.tv », то есть в переводе с морзянки «найди там знакомого участника». # Так как сайт весьма велик, приходится покопаться. Спасительными оказываются комментарии к новостям: в числе оставлявших их есть Aenn, а у него в профайле — очередная ссылка. # По ссылке запускается забавная мини-игра про лопание пузырей, созданная пользователем с подозрительным логином youtube.com/channel/UCGiSXhNqzIKN6_Cx6xsrjrg. Играть в эту аркаду нет особой необходимости: надо только и всего вбить бросающийся в глаза URL в адресную строку, чтобы попасть на YouTube-канал Aenn’а. # YouTube-канал пустой, да не совсем: в разделе «О канале» имеется линк на QR-код (http://decodeit.ru/qr/ в помощь). # Дальше начинается эдакая матрёшка: первый QR-код ведёт на другой код, тот — на третий, а третий — на изображение с цифрой 3. На изображении ракета — под названием «Конкурс». Квест20.png|Список откатчиков Квест21.png|Тони Теренс Хэл Ред Квест22.png|Комментарий к посту во «ВКонтакте» Квест23.png|Комментарии Aenn’а Квест24.png|Профайл Aenn’а Квест25.png|Игра про лопание пузырей Квест26.png|Канал Aenn’а на YouTube Квест27.png|Ссылка на канале Квест28.gif|Первый QR-код Квест29.gif|Второй QR-код Квест30.gif|Третий QR-код Квест31.jpg|Ответ 3 Правильный ответ: Конкурс ;День 4 (Ссылка на блог) # Настал час музыкальной тематики: Aenn рассказывает о группе Switchfoot и её альбоме Nothing is Sound. Вся соль, как обычно, в названиях песен, которые можно найти в Интернете. Ну-ка, что вам напоминает The Setting Sun? Настройки! # В настройки добавился новый раздел «Гаджеты», а в нём, похоже, и ключ к дальнейшим действиям. Ничего особенного: хорошо прицелившись, наводим курсор на abbr-тире и видим подсказку — «Сложи в итогах конкурсного сезона 2016 на форуме все числа из фактов. Получишь участника Quest_______». # Сложение чисел даёт 1715,75, так что ищем глобальный профайл Quest1715,75. Не упуская из виду новомодную кнопку «Показать больше», выкраиваем из раздела «О себе» http://goo.gl/v9FRSc. # Перед нами макет сайта о футбольной команде. Довольно уныло, но нам лишь бы понять, что тут перенаправляет на следующий этап цепочки — а вот, кликабельная фраза How to add, remove or customize items in this list в разделе Roster and Stats. # https://files.fm/u/ekyn2uu6 просит скачать файл: он оказывается игрой Angry Birds Seasons, в которой не только отсутствует донат, но, кроме того, при просмотре информации о способностях птиц высвечивается надпись «Статья Конфликт. Раздел 4, подраздел 3, строка 6, слово 6, версия 22 августа 2017 00:27 МСК». # О том, что именно эта надпись указывает на ответ 4, мы уже знаем благодаря комментариям к блогу-заданию. На широкоформатном мониторе получается, что наше слово — участник, оно и считалось ответом; варианты «острая» и «большая» от пользователей других мониторов, которые не догадались о предпросмотре, также принимались. Квест32.png|Настройки Квест33.png|Участник Квест34.png|Сайт футбольной команды Квест35.png|Раздел со ссылкой Квест36.png|Файл Квест37.png|Загрузка игры Квест38.png|Ответ 4 Правильный ответ: Участник ;День 5 (Ссылка на блог) # Слова о пароле пока можно пропустить мимо ушей, потому что его вводить на данном этапе решительно некуда. Сосредоточимся лучше на картинке, на которой изображены две «справедливо» (то есть на весах) взвешенные вещи — мобильный телефон и персональный компьютер. Подпись «ФЭНДОМ» и фраза «что бы вы сегодня ни делали на Викии Вики» не оставляют сомнений: использовать эти вещи мы должны на хостинге и не где-то, а на нашем проекте. # Включив мобильный телефон или мобильный скин, устремляемся на заглавную: это крайне логично, ведь только заглавную можно отредактировать так, чтобы этого не было заметно с ПК. Сразу в первом блоке пояился внешний линк — http://ru.podskazka-k-wikiquestu.wikia.com/wiki/Подсказка_1_вики. # Текст на заглавной вики поясняет правила нового мини-квеста. Пожалуй, организаторы переборщили с количеством отсылок к Angry Birds, тем не менее разбраться можно и без познаний в игровой вселенной. Необходимо всего-навсего найти на Angry Birds Wiki информацию о том, в каком порядке птицы появляются в оригинальной игре. Верный порядок таков: Ред (по сюжету квеста поместил цифру 1 в логотип), Синие (3 в исходном код заглавной), Чак (5 в единственной статье), Бомб (6 в приветствии чата), Матильда (0 в изображениях), Хэл (9 в загадке в автоприветствии) и Теренс (5 на аватарке основателя). # Собрав все цифры, конструируем второй URL — https://testmoz.com/1356095/. Вот в Testmoz-то и пригодится пароль: следуя совету Aennа, мы сначала записываем слова «бипроект», «полипроект» и «монопроект» по отдельности, а затем пробуем всё вместе в указанном порядке — «бипроектполипроектмонопроект». Последнее работает. # Отвечаем на короткую викторину о викитерминах и переходим на http://editthis.info/vikikvest/, где прежде всего регистрируем учётную запись. # Заглавная призывает: «Заблокируй себя!!!» Почему бы и нет? Открываем Служебная:Block и в таком вот акте самобичевания фиксируем ссылку на скачивание файла. # Начинается самая хитрая часть квеста. Скачанное оказывается набором папок с многочисленными документами, ответ среди которых найти нелегко. После продолжительных поисков мы наконец добываем перенаправление на пазл. # Не тратя время, включаем изначальное изображение пазла, делаем скриншот и обрезаем оформление сайта, чтобы пробить изображение в Google. На изображении, отмеченном цифрой 5, запечатлена могила средневекового летописца Галла Анонима. Квест40.png|Заглавная в мобильном скине Квест41.png|Вики-подсказка Квест42.png|Одна из спрятанных цифр, в виде загадки Квест43.png|Testmoz: пароль Квест44.png|Testmoz: тест Квест45.png|Прохождение теста Квест46.png|Заглавная вики на Editthis.info Квест47.png|Блокировка Квест48.png|Папки с документами Квест49.png|Ответ 5 Правильный ответ: Аноним Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Блоги/Викиквест